


Call It Fate, Call It Carnie

by britishshoe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishshoe/pseuds/britishshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>probably a one shot, pretty gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It Fate, Call It Carnie

If Frank could tell you anything, it would be that the smell of deep friend Oreos is impossible to remove from your hair. After a while he was convinced that someone was sabotaging his shampoo supply. The only person within a mile of the state fair that had any success was Gerard. He always managed to be up and at em smelling like sea breeze as he set up his stand. Nothing about him was less than perfect; his face had a soft round outline and his smile warmed up the cool mornings for every worker. He stood this particular morning drinking a lemonade shakeup and watching the attractions pop up around him. What Frank wouldn't give to have been there when he was shaking that cup in both hands.

"Hey, Frank!" he said with a jaunty wave as he smiled more gum than teeth.

"Oh! Hey, Gerard!" Frank tried to bury his less than savory thoughts about his friend as he walked over to meet him in a beam of morning sun.

"TGIF, am I right!" Gerard made this joke every week, despite the fact that they worked every day of the summer, sunrise to beyond sunset. It was like an inside joke between him and Frank despite the countless other people hearing it in passing.

"TGIF, man!" a voice erupted from a few yards away and a man with long black hair came jogging up. He sported beat up black and white checkered vans with black cutoff jorts and no shirt.

" _Pretty fuckin' ska, dude_ ," Frank thought to himself as Gerard and the unfamiliar figure completed a hug.

"Bert, this is Frank. Frank, Bert," he ushered between them with his drink encompassing hand.

"Nice to meet ya, bro!" Bert said as he leaned in toward Frank, ignoring his attempt for a handshake to hug him.

"Bert and I have been friends for a few years. I hooked him up with the tilt-a-whirl gig for the summer." Frank smiled a friendly if not unenthused smile as they talked between themselves. He looked at his watch and realized he had work to be done. He looked to Gerard who was gabbing endlessly into the void about a subject Frank didn't catch and he looked at Bert who was already staring at him shamelessly. He gave an awkward grin and a nod before pointing to his watch and scuttling off across the grounds.

\----

Two days had passed and Bert got weirder and weirder as Frank continued to try to get private time with their shared friend. The glances became a bit longer and the smiles a bit more predatory as Frank lingered between the duo. The situation came to a boiling point when he was packing up his booth one night, taking down balloons from the cork-board. He heard the snap of exploding rubber as he whirled around to see the husk of a balloon pinned down by a dart and Bert smiling at him across the counter.

"What do I win?!" he chortled, barreling over the parameter between them. "It says 'L'."

"Large," Frank gulped as he regained his composure and backed away a marginal amount. He bent around Bert and pulled the other darts from the front of the booth to put in the case. "Prizes are put up, Bert," he joked with a small laugh before turning away from the man. He felt uneasy and couldn't place why until he felt a presence behind him.

"Well I don't wanna leave empty-handed," Bert mumbled and Frank became acutely aware of just how close the man was. As he turned around, their stomachs briefly brushed and Frank was against the wall with nowhere else to scurry off to. "Y'know, Frank, you're an open book. You're a pretty upbeat guy, perpetually nervous, and every night you grip your rosary beads white knuckled begging god to give you a chance at Gerard."

"What the h-"

"Don't interrupt me, Franklin."

"That's not even my-" Frank felt an unfamiliar pressure in his face as Bert gripped his jaw. The hold was lax but his fingers were rough with callouses. He felt his palms sweat as Bert closed any existing space that was once between them. His lips were smooth like he had been applying chapstick in anticipation for the moment and Frank shivered against the man's touch. He felt more physical sensations than he ever had in his life, and it scared him, jerking him into reality.

"Bert, what the fuck!" he wheezed as he pulled away from the taller man. He felt like he was about to have an anxiety attack as Bert stood stiff as a board, his eyes cast down at Frank who looked like he was about to bolt out the front of the booth.

"Look, man, I think I misread this. I thought you were gay, and I've been flirting with you all week and I-" Bert's train wreck of an apology came to a halt as Frank leaned up and kissed him, sloppier than before. Frank stood on his balls of his feet trying to regain that new and unfamiliar sensation. He felt Bert sigh into his mouth, fear escaping him. The moment lasted only fleetingly as he pulled away to look him in the eyes, encapsulated by sexual and emotional confusion. Bert seemed much steadier than before 

"Bert-"

"Gerard likes you too, man... Have, uh, have a good night." Bert hurdled the countertop once again and hurried off into the darkness toward his trailer. Frank dropped down onto a milk crate to catch his breath; he knew this would interrupt his short hours of sleep for a few days.

 _Gonna be an interesting summer_.


End file.
